


Snowflakes

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: Series I [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Archived, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: old summary: Drabbles about Gunnthrá and Kiran's relationship to dreams and one another.A/N:: im in a workshop right now and im using these drabbles to practice some of the concepts. this isn't my usual field of writing, so if you're going to roast me, keep it to a low heat or maybe a nice medium crockpot setting. we all like food metaphors, right? anyway 20 bonus points if you can guess what kind of workshop it is after the first ten words





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> old summary: Drabbles about Gunnthrá and Kiran's relationship to dreams and one another.
> 
> A/N:: im in a workshop right now and im using these drabbles to practice some of the concepts. this isn't my usual field of writing, so if you're going to roast me, keep it to a low heat or maybe a nice medium crockpot setting. we all like food metaphors, right? anyway 20 bonus points if you can guess what kind of workshop it is after the first ten words

The nightmares are of being chased

 _Shhh,_ she says, _you’re safe_

And pets their hair.

Lies cause fear when awake but

Lies can sooth when asleep

These are the things she’s known, forever.

 _Shhh,_ she says, and lets her spell warm them.

Dreamt warmth is a lie, too,

and yet.


End file.
